1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to chemical dispensers, and more particularly it pertains to storage units for dispensing tablets into liquid containers.
Measuring out chemicals periodically for deposit into containers, such as swimming pools, is an undesirable chore where powders and liquids are used. This has been partically alleviated in recent years by the development of chemicals in tablet form, each tablet containing a precise amount of one or more chemicals. Although the tablets are undeniably an improvement, certain inconveniences remain. First, the tablets, usually stored in a bottle-type container, must be removed from the container, carried to the pool, and deposited therein, allowing some contact with human hands. Second, unless the tablet container is locked away, which makes its daily retrieval even more troublesome, the tablets can also be retrieved by children and others who may be injured by contact with or consumption of the chemicals.
2. Summary of the Invention
The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a lockable poolside container which need be loaded with tablets, say, only twice per month, which may be moisture-proof, and which requires only a two-second operation to dispense a tablet into the pool.
The dispenser comprises a first, generally upright tube containing the tablets which are stacked on top of one another in serial fashion; a base lying in a horizontal plane connected to the first tube and including an elongated passageway along which a tablet may be moved; a plunger; or other means, to move a tablet from one end of the passageway to the other in the horizontal plane; a second, generally upright tube connected to the base at the other end of the passageway, the second tube being used to successively guide the tablets by gravity fall into the water in the pool; and means to mount the dispenser to the apron or side of the pool. The bottom end of the second tube is immersed in the water in the pool; it may be open-ended, or it may be closed so as to hold the tablets while allowing the water to enter and dissolve the tablets. Finally, the first tube may have a locking mechanism to insure that the tablets stored therein will not be handled by unauthorized persons.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a device to introduce a precise, premeasured dosage of chemicals in tablet form into a container such as a swimming pool.
A second object of the present invention is to provide a poolside container for protected storage of water treatment tablets, whereby the tablets may be individually and quickly dispensed into the pool.
A third object of the present invention is to provide a poolside tablet dispenser which can be easily disengaged for maintenance and cleaning.
A fourth object of the present invention is to provide a poolside tablet dispenser with a minimum of moving parts for ease of maintenance.